bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Xcution Mansion
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Xcution Mansion is the base of operations of Fullbringers, Quincies and Bounts affiliated with Xcution in the world of the living. For the uninitiated, it is a neutral mercenary faction that is only looking out for the benefit of mankind at large. Location Xcution Mansion is located in the middle of a forested area about fifteen minutes by foot to the South-East of Naruki City's limits. The woods surrounding the mansion are also part of the property and as such are preserved from outside development. It is barely visible from outside the property and the only official entrance is marked with a brass plaque indicating the name of the group for people to be able to find it. Appearance While the mansion itself is hidden by the lush foliage on the territory, the plot of land that it occupies is surrounded by an iron fence which sits atop a stone wall . The entrance to the property is denoted rather simply by a gap between the decorative fence that spans the width of about two cars and has a small brass plaque with "Xcution" written on it. Pre-Rebuild Pre-Renovations The original facility was merely an old warehouse/workshop, built long before being purchased by Chrona Candlebarn and was renovated into an older two-story building, capable of housing a dozen people at most, with faded white walls, glass pane windows and an oxydized copper roof. It wasn't particulartly remarkable and was rather "rustic." That said however, it was a very nice building with several rooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a central foyer. Post-Rebuild (Current) As the population of the mansion grew steadily, it was necessary to expand the building to accomodate all the residents as well as update the available facilities. While the residents were asked to camp outside while renovations were made, those with even a modicum of common sense arranged their own lodgings in Naruki City. Once all the modifications had been completed, Xcution became ridiculously well equipped. Seeing as there was no lack of budget, no expense was spared on the construction and furnishing of the complex and amenities were intalled to suit nearly all possible needs fo the foreseeable future. The most notable change was of course the size of the mansion. Instead of being a spacious contryhouse, the facility became a veritable microcosm of a city and as such grew to accomodate its new role, visibly expanding to approximately ten times its original size. The new building has an exterior made of durable soft-white coloured stone, a roof made of red shingles and large bay windows as well as normal glass pane windows. The large, heavy, oaken front doors overlook a courtyard comprised of a stone path, wide enough for two cars to drive side by side on, that leads from Naruki to the mansion with a circular fountain near the entrance of the mansion that forces the path to split and wrap around it. On either side of the path is a grass lawn that is separated from the path by some low bushes. When facing the building, there is a small garden where various flowers grow along with a few vegetables to the right while there is a sizeable garage to the right. Behind the mansion is a swimming pool that seperates the mansion from a large outer multifunctional courtyard which has a checkerboard pattern on it and is surrounded by low hedges and a grass lawn. Further behind the mansion is a memorial for the founding Fullbringers where several names are inscribbed on a metalic plate which and near that is a large cherry blossom tree under which lie the graves of Kylar Blackwolf, Kairi Celvashti and their unborn son. Legal Status Officially, the mansion is listed as the Headquartes for the "philanthropic" Xcution organization. In accordance with an agreement between Xcution and the United Nations, the area that houses the complex is technically a privately owned land that belongs to Xcution as an organization. As a result of this, it is not subject to the laws of a country, but rather operates under its own rules. Since, as of yet, no laws have been established, the residents of the territory function using common sense and respect to govern their actions and decisions. This however does not mean that there are no consequences to a person's actions, it just means that we won't be having lengthy court battles over these things and they will be handled within the organization. When opererating in foreign countries, members are treated as normal citizens with their own respective passports. If you get in trouble in another country, that's your fault. The only exception to this is when a member must act in order to handle'' "spiritual issues," in which case they won't be held liable for damages resulting directly from their work, as those will be covered by the Xcution group. Ownership The original mansion's purchase was funded Chrona Candlebarn, who bought the building and the land on which it stands with part of her family's fortune. After her death, ownership of the estate was transferred to a trust fund, under the name of the Xcution Group, established by Kylar Blackwolf, James Simon, Tyler J. Blanchet and Darius Drayer using their own personal funds along with the inheritance left behind by Chrona and subsidies received from the Kartikeya hotel and casino chain courtesy of Shinra Kartikeya. Facilities Basement During the renovations, a new level was build under the ground, before having a garden and manor layered over it. The whole place functions as a pseudo bunker during war time, and a recreation facility during any other period. It's reinforced by multiple layers of steel and earth. The overall floor space would be equal to that of a football field. '''Gym:' Taking up a large portion of this area, is the training/gym area. It has the usual equipment you would find in any private gym, as well as a large open space for spars and training. Pool: Near the gym and connected to the bathhouse is the pool. It's relatively small compared to the rest of the complex, but still spans about twenty five meters in length, across the end of the basement. Bathhouse: The bathhouse is set up in a traditional Japanese style, with partitions for male and female bathers, large open pools and sit in showers. This place acts more as a spar for relaxation, rather than a practical facility. You need to pass through it in order to get to the pool, items can be kept in lockers for storage. First Floor Kitchen: A hybrid of an industrial professional kitchen and one suited for a mansion, it's outfitted to create most any meal, and gives space for a number of cooks to work at the same time. Lounge(s): Dotted around the first floor are various lounges with various purposes. Some are sectioned off for the childeren to play in, covered in a layer of toys, others are for watching TV, reading, entertaining, gaming, video gaming etc. Dining Room: At the center of the first floor and connected to the kitchen, is the dining room. At it's center is a long table, built for dozens to comfortably sit around. Cinema: In a dark off set room, is the mini-cinemas. It can only fit about twenty four people, but is made up of reclining chairs Bar: One in the same with the smoking/gaming lounge, is the bar. Most weekends it's attended by a part time bar tender, but otherwise members are free to take whatever they may like from it's stores. Other Watchtower: for Laxy to fill out Garage: To accommodate for all the vehicles of residents, and those who need a place to work on mechanical things, the manor has a large, semi-submerged, garage attached to the manor by an enclosed walkway. It's mostly hidden by surrounding trees and shrubbery, but is given away by the long driveway. Tyler's Laboratory:for Tyty to fill out Tomoko's Laboratory: Not being who can be easily worked with or around, Tomoko soon found the need for her own laboratory on the Xcution premises. Using part of the grant from her Nobel Prize, she build her own laboratory on the Xcution land, but offset from the main complex. Inside it's fairly basic, perhaps the floor space of three school classrooms and the normal equipment one would find in a university lab. She has an extra room and bathroom build in where she'll sleep/wash when she can't be bothered to go back into her room at the manor. In the back of the lab is her machine to convert Reishi to Kishi, while in front of that are a number of benches and desks. Along the one wall she has shelves of chemicals, all in the required containment, and along the other, she has a vast array of white boards. The whole place has gas piped to every bench, and there are numerous sinks with high pressure water. Category:Xcution Category:Misc